


兄弟会武器的正确使用方法

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 有12345678位朋友通过各种途径给我看法国人在法棍里藏刀的图，不写一篇沙雕无以回报大家的厚爱。





	兄弟会武器的正确使用方法

**Author's Note:**

> 有12345678位朋友通过各种途径给我看法国人在法棍里藏刀的图，不写一篇沙雕无以回报大家的厚爱。

肖恩·黑斯廷斯难得极为不符合形象地低声咒骂了一句。  
截至到昨天半夜为止，原本进出畅通的地铁突然像变戏法样凭空出现了一扇门。那当然不是哆啦A梦的任意门，也不是时间管理局的过去之门，而是一扇普通得不能再普通通常得不能再通常的安检门。在英国人的认识范围里只有一个人即使无法通过安检也没问题，那个人叫金刚狼。肖恩可以用手里的早餐红茶打赌，安检人员会排队等金刚狼用爪子像老派的列车检票员打洞一样给自己来个特殊签名。  
“喂，戴斯蒙德。”  
黑客叫了一声同伴，回身发现身后站在美国青年的位置空空如也。与此同时警察也注意到了肖恩的驻足不前。  
“先生，戴眼镜的那位先生，请从门中间走过来。”  
“呃……我的朋友不见了，我还是去外面等他吧。”  
兄弟会的程序员边说着蹩脚的法语，边往角落里挪步子。不过法国警察先生嘴唇上修理整齐的小胡子抖了抖，似乎认定背着黑色电脑包、有点慌乱的黑斯廷斯先生有点不同寻常，于是他走上前，硬是把大包从英国人肩上卸下来，丢上传送履带，再对他做了个请的手势。  
英国人的身后已然排起了长队，隐隐约约传来各种语言的抱怨。众怒是不能惹的，于是他不得不硬着头皮穿过电子门，什么响声也没有。他对着警察勉强挤出个笑容，但是箱包检查那一侧似乎出了问题。检察员就差把脸贴到屏幕上，最后站起来用法语招呼警察们都过去。于是人们呼啦啦把那只弱小可怜也不会咕咕的背包围了个水泄不通。  
“先生，请问你的包里装了什么东西？”  
“食物，绿色环保无公害。”  
肖恩回答得很快，显然没有人相信。透视仪检查员伸长脖子，在警察先生的耳边嘀嘀咕咕，手上还在激烈的比划，英国人看似无所谓地站在外围，却清楚地分辨出那些手势是代表炸药、雷管、匕首、短刀。从这一点足以证明，法国人的想象力和思维发散能力不愧是欧洲一流。英国黑客认真回忆了下自己看过为数不多的法国影片，它们的两大共同点就是文艺得不讲人话，以及过程天马行空结局无疾而终。  
片刻后，警察先生转向黑客，“请问你可以打开它吗？”  
“如果你是我，就绝对不会提出这种要求。”英国人回答得很快，“你们的仪器没有检查出我的包有半点问题，不是吗？尊重每个人的隐私，为地球留一片美好和宁静，这也不行吗？”  
“非常时期，请配合我们的工作。”  
当英国人拉过自己的包的时候，过于富有责任感的警察先生紧张地弹开了配枪的搭扣，肖恩总觉得下一秒对方就会掏出低配版西格绍尔代表人民代表党枪毙自己的书包。  
身为标准英国人的肖恩·黑斯廷斯连类似“不要说我没提醒过你们”的话都没有说，刺啦一声敞开了书包。所有人——除了英国人自己——先是屏息凝神，然后就只剩下屏息了。  
满满一书包的绯鱼干，尖细的长嘴齐刷刷朝上，露出密密麻麻的小牙齿们，从各个角度不满地瞪着突然让它们曝光的众人。  
英国人抽出其中一根，故意把鱼头一端递给周围一圈的人们，“要尝尝吗，先生们？英国著名土特产。”  
活像是被静电弹了一下，警察先生尴尬地往后退了半步，连连摆手。在欣赏过自己的报复成果后，肖恩心满意足地把咸鱼塞进书包缝隙，让它和它的兄弟姐妹们团聚。  
有人鼓起勇气问了句“你带这么多咸鱼做什么”，肖恩复又把拉链拉开，逐一指过那些鱼头，“你们在小时候应该听过小美人鱼的故事，对吧？其实包里的这些也曾经是无忧无虑、自由自在的人鱼，直到有一天他们离开海洋、上岸成为了程序员，但是无休止的加班熬夜让他们疲惫失望脱发谢顶，还得在每一次新版本发布需要杀一个程序员祭天的抽签过程中担惊受怕，终于有一天他们集体失去了梦想，变成了咸鱼。先生们，请珍惜并且善待你们身边的程序员。”  
趁着所有人目瞪口呆之际，肖恩·黑斯廷斯收拾好了行李。他刚扭头，安检门的警报嘀嘟嘀嘟地唱了起来，半路失踪的戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯正抱着三根法棍面包一脸无辜地抬头望着门上闪烁的红灯。  
“嘿，肖恩。”穿着白色兜帽衫的美国青年隔空打了个招呼，“这扇门上的灯是怎么回事？”  
“嗨，戴斯蒙德。”英国人耸了耸肩膀，“我也不知道，他们刚刚还认为我书包里的咸鱼干有问题，于是开包检查了。也许现在那扇门觉得你的法棍是杀人凶器。”  
美国青年的表情立刻写满了不高兴，大声嚷嚷了起来：“你一路上都在感叹法棍是多么好吃，我才特意绕回酒店，把它们从垃圾篓子里捞起来。这种无糖无黄油的玩意只要放上一天就硬得堪比钢筋，如果被认为是武器，我看也没什么不妥。”  
“刚刚烤出炉的面包明明就很脆很好吃。”  
“是你品味有问题，没错，你们英国人的品味一贯都很神奇，带一书包的咸鱼出门旅行，哈哈哈哈。”  
“闭嘴，美国小子，我要跟你决斗！”  
英国人麻利地掏出最长的那根咸鱼，举着魔杖一样对着朋友。而戴斯蒙德气势汹汹地冲上去，隔着警察先生们的人墙，用掷标枪的标准把一根法棍姿势砸中了英国人的脑门。场面一度非常混乱失控，以至于没人思考就算法棍再结实也不至于高筋面粉变成钢筋面粉触发警报的简单问题，便匆匆把他们赶走了。  
通过地下通道复杂的岔口，两人立刻从揪衣服领子变成了勾肩搭背，就像胜利大逃亡一样开心地跳上地铁。在转车上错车坐过站之间足足捣腾了一个小时后，他们出现在市中心的一处公园长椅上小憩。此时，头顶上悬铃木的树叶挤压成碎片的白金色阳光亲吻着他们的额间和鼻梁。  
肖恩·黑斯廷斯把法棍面包拿在手中捏来捏去——在十二月的天气里跟摸石头没什么两样——打趣说着：“法棍里面藏袖刃，蒙混过关。我从来不知道你这么聪明，戴斯蒙德。”  
虽然美国青年很想挺起胸膛骄傲地得瑟，还是老老实实地道出了真相：“这个点子不是我发明的，是我的祖先们。”  
“祖先们？”身为程序员的英国人突然来了兴致，“你是指在阿尼穆斯里吗？”不过他转念一想，觉得似乎哪里不太对劲，“你躺在那台机器上时脑子里过的小电影我和瑞贝卡都看过，没有关于食物当武器的部分，你小子在骗人。”  
“信不信由你。你敢说你们看过我在过去一千年间的每一天？你敢说自己没有用快进跳过无所事事的日子？”美国人看也不看英国同僚，专注于把自己的食指塞进咸鱼的嘴里，“对于我来说，那些无尽的白天黑夜简直就像让我反复活了好几辈子，一清二楚……”他斜眼瞥了眼黑客，用挑衅的语调问道：“你敢打赌吗，英国人？”  
谨慎考虑了两秒，肖恩举手投降，“我可不喜欢把自己有限生命里的有限运气用在这种无聊的小事上。那么你的祖先们究竟是怎么浪费……我的意思是运用武器来打击敌人的？”  
看到对方已经上钩了，美利坚青年笑眯眯地端坐起来，“故事从哪里开始说好呢？”

“刺客！抓住那个刺客！”  
侍卫们的大呼小叫几乎被淹没在全城响起的钟声里，洪亮的警报仿佛如影随形，无论阿泰尔奔跑到哪条街道，那片区域里大大小小各式各样的铜钟锅碗瓢盆就会自动响成一片，声音不断摇撼着阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的精神。  
“刺客戴着兜帽！拦住那个戴兜帽的男人！”  
年轻的刺客啧了一声，当机立断拽下兜帽。常年被闷在布料下的头发根本没有认真打理过，呈现出奇妙的自然卷，迎风吹拂，如同伸出头顶的一对山羊角。  
“他支撑不了多久！从两侧包抄！别让那个穿伊兰白长袍的混蛋逃走了！”  
阿泰尔的心底瞬间炸出了一连串骂人的话，总不能为了逃命脱了衣服在耶路撒冷街头裸奔吧！  
为了游戏不至于在第一代就被定级成R级，幸运女神还是对阿泰尔伸出了援手。东逃西突之间，男人眺望见了刺客分部熟悉的屋檐和葡萄藤，不由一阵雀跃和安心。可是当他一个自由跳跃踏上镶嵌着刺客标志的屋顶时，看到紧闭的顶棚入口，才意识到自己还没有完全摆脱追兵。于是男人只能顺着外墙壁的突起，像壁虎一样落回小巷的地面上。他原本打算跑得再远一点，等全城戒严的时间彻底过去了再折返，不期然在转角撞上一名全副武装的卫兵，显然对方同时也认出他就是正被全城通缉的家伙。  
必须立刻干掉这个他！阿泰尔全身的肌肉都在瞬间被调动起来了。正面迎敌袖刃已经没有优势可言了，必须拖慢敌人逼近的趋势，为自己赢得更多的主动时间，于是他习惯性地摸向肩甲上的飞刀，却发现空空如也，大约在前面的战斗里被耗尽了也不自知。失了一招先机的刺客急急忙忙地躲避飞舞而来的刀刃；巷道狭窄，他无法腾挪出身位，只好就地一滚，有惊无险地躲开了第一轮攻击。  
就在这个时候，闭合的临街窗户毫无预兆地突然打开，在侍卫的后脑勺上重重地敲了一记；然后马利克·阿塞夫板着脸从窗口抛了一张看似无害的烤馕给刺客。  
“这张放了十天以上。”  
耶路撒冷宣教长粗声粗气地喊了一嗓子，虽然追兵是一头雾水，关键是使用者阿泰尔听懂了。只见他抬手接住过期的无酵面饼，另外一只手撑住地面作为支点，借助着翻滚惯性的余力、把自己的姿态和朝向调整到正面敌人，紧接着烤馕出手，击中了敌人的鼻梁。这一招速度极快，又准又狠，追兵应声倒地，血流如注。而那张烤馕弹出去撞到墙壁落回地面，连个口子也没崩开。  
“接得很准。”  
“抛得不错。”  
一黑一白两名刺客给了彼此一个虚伪的鼓励以及微笑。

“无酵的面饼，还在那么干燥的地方放了十天以上。”  
肖恩·黑斯廷斯揉了揉镜架下的鼻梁，仿佛刚刚在故事里被砸中的是他本人。“绝对是堪比铁饼的硬度，一定非常疼。”  
戴斯蒙德站在花园的走道中央，摆出了个掷铁饼者的姿势，因为同伴觉得太丢脸了，勒令其回来坐好。  
“我再给你讲讲意大利的那一家刺客。”

乔凡尼·奥迪托雷脸上的表情变化凝固在“难以置信”这个单词的层面上。但是更为紧要的是，他不得不迎击跟前力量远在自己之上的杀手。  
袖刃刚刚从他的左臂袖口划出，变成一道漂亮的银色光弧，掉在距离七八步开外的墙根处。二十多年的刺客生涯里乔凡尼鲜少失手，更没有被逼到过这般山穷水尽的地步，于是他发出一声蕴含着咆哮，诅咒敌人，借此提起躯体里残存的力量。银行家做出了冷静而准确的判断，他屈膝拔出贴在小腿外侧的匕首，双脚划圆，旋转到身躯庞大行动迟缓的杀手身后，先用武器在敌人毫无保护的后腿弯上狠切上一刀，在敌人惨叫着后仰之际，再把匕首插入后腰，任由敌人的体重倒地时把凶器送入他自己体内。  
击败这些喽啰不是这名托斯卡纳刺客大师的根本目的。罗德里格·波吉亚已经趁着手下和刺客大师缠斗的空隙，成功地逃出了乔凡尼的攻击范围。眼看着目标就快要逃出教堂的侧厅，乔凡尼一把拽下了常年戴在脖子上的意大利面条，把两端缠绕缠绕在拇指和食指上，再从斗篷的口袋里掏出那枚罪恶的威尼斯银币挂到面条中央，拉长，绷紧，瞄准圣殿骑士团团长的后脑勺。  
“波吉亚！”

“给我停下，停一停。”  
透过镜片，肖恩·黑斯廷斯无比严肃地看向正在玩皮筋的美国刺客。  
“你刚才是不是说了‘意大利面’？”  
“是的。”  
“挂在乔凡尼·奥迪托雷，一名托斯卡纳刺客大师的脖子上？”  
“没错。”美国青年回答得又快又好，自信满满，“后来我意识到这大约是奥迪托雷家族传统，因为埃齐欧的脖子上也有同样的一条。”  
“我记得是黑色的？”英国人发出一声近似冷笑的声音。  
“那是十五岁的时候，他的父亲从威尼斯带回来的墨鱼汁意大利面，他终生佩戴，据我所知，只有一次情况紧急他不得以取了下来。”

锃——  
伴随着刺客大师唱完流行小调的第一节，鲁特琴在埃齐欧的手指下发出激动而高亢的短促音，然后羊肠线绷断了一根。生活永远就像侦探小说般精彩，让你无法猜到究竟是埃齐欧的手指，还是埃齐欧的歌喉，谋杀了这把鲁特琴。  
“哎呀。”  
挠挠被别到耳朵后的头发，刺客大师发出了惋惜的感叹。当务之急是他必须要以吟游诗人的身份混进罗马，没有唱歌的工具，难道要跟守卫的士兵解释自己是进城修琴的吗？

“等一等。”肖恩再一次插话，“修琴这个理由挺充分。”  
戴斯蒙德点头，“他完全可以这么做，不过会不会付诸实践完全跟个人抱负有关，就像他抱着四根弦的鲁特也可以声称自己是弹棉花的。但是他没有，作为一名传奇的刺客大师，必须要挑战游戏最高难度。他终于用上了那根十五岁时从乔凡尼手中继承来的墨鱼面。”

虽然有短暂的犹豫，男人切断绳结的动作很利索。黑色的意大利面在食指上缠绕了好几次，涂抹上干净的油脂，再被反复拉伸测试弹性，最后小心翼翼地接驳到琴柱和琴尾。因为握剑而长出厚茧的指腹逐次抚过羊肠线和意大利面，鲁特琴和埃齐欧一齐发出了——

“真香的声音。”英国人故意压低嗓音，用意大利语接上了美国人的离奇故事。  
美国刺客笑了几声，说道：“虽然刺客是法外之徒，秉持着和主流思想不同的信念，不过我们依然是十分生活化社会化的组织。雅各布·弗莱说过，斗争不拘泥于潜行刺杀这一种形式，武器也不拘泥于袖刃长剑铳这一种类别，善于把手边的任何物品都变成有利的工具，才是一名真正的刺客大师。”  
“那个小乌鸦什么时候说过这种话？又是你编的吧，戴斯蒙德？”

下雪的天气遮掩起了伦敦河岸边的淤泥和污秽，马路上间隔十步一盏的汽油灯，将来来往往的马车和小电车外轮廓镶嵌上一圈漂亮的金边，不禁让二十二岁的年轻刺客产生了“不知道今年圣诞老人究竟是坐火车还是乘马车而来”的奇妙想法。  
戴着黑色礼帽的青年短暂地驻足于夜色中的城市街头。他的肩上扛着一束被亚麻布精心扎捆过的长条物件，如果不是那张布头有点脏兮兮，配合他的穿戴装束，被认为是带着一束玫瑰去找什么人求婚也不为过。  
他脚步轻快，在无人踏足的十四级台阶上留下浅浅地脚印，犹如一首带可爱韵脚的十四行诗歌。年轻人仅用单手便推开沉重的门扉，大踏步跨进金碧辉煌的大厅。没有人阻拦他，也没有人迎接他，他走得大摇大摆，自在自若，仿佛是愚蠢之辈的肉眼无法可见的聪明国王。  
当他走进这栋建筑三楼最里间的大房间时，里面的男男女女全部起立对他致敬，有人亲切地喊出他的名字，有人合着小调的节拍鼓起掌，有人拉来一把空着的椅子。有谁能想到伦敦地下王国的军队“黑鸦帮”的圣诞年夜饭竟然会毫不避讳地在富人区的豪宅里举行呢？自尊心得到极大满足的年轻人边跟众人打招呼，边把肩上的长条物件郑重其事地放在圆桌中央。满是火柴棍小人花纹的亚麻布下散发出一股海港码头特有的味道，令人十分在意。  
“我亲爱的兄弟姐妹们，圣诞……”  
就在雅各布洋洋得意地发表感言的时候，一颗马铃薯精准无误地砸掉了他的帽子。伊薇·弗莱——比他早四分钟出生的亲姐姐——举着菜刀，满脸怒气。  
“雅各布，你居然用伊甸园碎片裹尸布包咸鱼干！”

肖恩再次做了个导演喊暂停的手势。“神圣裹尸布包咸鱼干？那些鱼难道不会复活过来吗！复活过来的鱼还怎么当袖刃使用？！”  
戴斯蒙德看向英国黑客的眼神充满了赞许，才点拨了两次就如此上道。  
“不是每一次都能成功复活，罗马的刺客兄弟会当年试图复活布鲁图斯就失败了。历史上甚至还发生过更可怕的反噬，真庆幸你没有透过我脑内的小恐怖电影见证那一幕。”美国青年抱紧胳膊，作了个发抖的样子，下一秒又恢复到讲故事的八卦脸，“咸鱼袖刃这个概念太普通了，聪明的伊薇·弗莱让弟弟带那么多咸鱼干来参加圣诞集会，当然不会是袖刃那么简单。”

神圣的裹尸布被叠好交给亨利拿去铺麻将桌，咸鱼干也从圆桌上消失了，取而代之的是一大盆热气腾腾的土豆煎蛋配咸鱼——这道菜拥有一个文艺浪漫的名字，仰望星空，也有一个现代主义的名字，死不瞑目——但是伦敦刺客兄弟会的特制版本则显得格外实用。  
每一坨蛋汁包裹的土豆块上倒插着一条张嘴怒吼中的咸鱼，不多不少，黑鸦帮人手一根。  
伊薇和雅各布站到圆桌的中间位置，其他人自发均匀间隔，分列两侧。人人伸手握住面前的那条，神情凛然，仿佛那是从国外批发市场进口来的正宗石中剑全球唯一编号九五二七。正待抽出长剑之时，雅各布突然抱怨太没有仪式气氛了。  
“哈？你想要什么气氛？”女刺客不耐烦地吐槽，“给你上点蜡烛皮鞭再雇佣一支唱诗班跟在屁股后面？”  
“听说圣殿骑士出发执行任务的时候，会把剑尖挑高到半空中相触，再齐声说‘愿洞察之父引导我们’。”  
“你到底想说什么？”伊薇觉得保持一个悬空姿势的胳膊快酸了。  
“兄弟会缺乏一句响亮的口号！不过不用担心，我已经想好了！在我们一起拔出咸鱼的时候，必须一起高喊——”

“赐予我力量吧！我是希曼！”  
肖恩·黑斯廷斯左脚踩在长椅上，把法棍面包举得老高，引来了半个公园路人的瞩目。他的脸皮刷地一下红了，赶紧把法棍丢回给同伴，坐回椅子的远角，像仓鼠一样缩成一团。  
戴斯蒙德笑得停不下来，拿手里的咸鱼戳戳黑客的肩膀，“喂，宇宙的巨人希曼。好吧，嗨，肖恩，肖恩，不要不理我啊，我们今天还有重要的任务要协作完成。”  
英国人忿忿地从牙缝里挤出一句“戴斯蒙德我恨你”，一把抢过咸鱼干，对准美国刺客的脑门，大声地念了句“除你武器”，于是美国人装模作样地喊了声“糟糕”，再乖乖地把法棍双手呈过去。  
“你是怎么在那么短的时间里把袖刃塞进去的？”在面包表面来回摸了好几下，肖恩始终没有发现开口，不禁好奇了起来。  
“这是技术，也是一项机密，是我的法国……”  
“祖先在脑内小电影里教会我的！”  
不约而同地同时喊出来，英国人率先笑出了声。  
“好吧，今天是你赢了。这算是你的复仇吗？”  
“当然，谁让你在每年新发现一位我的直系祖先时总要编造那么多故事骗我。”  
黑客推了一下眼镜，“我从来没有骗过你，我讲的全是有据可查的历史……”  
“我经历的也是真实可靠的事件，虽然它们听上去不那么靠谱。比如你知道历史上中国刺客的武器是油条吗，油——条——像油炸薯条差不多的玩意，合在一起是一把匕首，扯开就是两把袖刃。再比如你知道我的祖宗的老祖宗非酋巴耶克其实会在随身口袋里养鳄鱼充当袖刃吗？再再比方说……”  
手机发出悦耳的提示终于阻止了美国青年的滔滔不绝。英国人滑开任务栏，“瑞贝卡说目标人物已经出发。从目前堵车的情况预测，大约还要一个半小时到两个小时才能抵达目的地。”  
“真是糟糕的城市交通。”戴斯蒙德耸耸肩膀。  
“欢迎来到巴黎，今天你将有机会体会上次我在戴高乐机场转机遇上航空公司大罢工的惨烈。虽然话是这么说，但是时间就像股票市场里的金钱，眨眼就没了，我们最好提早半个小时抵达目的地会场。”  
肖恩查看地图确认路线，放下手机的瞬间却看到戴斯蒙德把法棍的一头凑到自己鼻子下，“这是干什么？我现在不饿，谢谢。”  
“你得帮个忙。袖刃……被面包卡住，掏不出来了。”  
这大约是今年里肖恩·黑斯廷斯听过的最愚蠢的笑话了。当他对着那只硬邦邦的面包折腾了五分钟后，他不得不承认自己也同样失败的事实。  
“怎么办，肖恩？”年轻的刺客一时间慌了神，“难道我要挥舞法棍去完成任务吗？”  
足智多谋的英国黑客沉思了片刻。他抬起头的时候，镜片上闪过机智的光芒。  
“把面包吃掉，袖刃自然就会松动掉落下来。现在就动手，你从那头开始，我从这边开始。”  
戴斯蒙德端起面包，总觉得哪里怪怪的，但是像“别人情侣是两头往中间吃pocky我们刺客坐在一起只能啃法棍”这种大实话他还是讲不出口的。肖恩敲着手机屏幕催促道：“距离出发还有二十分钟，准备好了吗？”  
“好……好吧！看起来只能这样了。”  
两人最后扫了一眼那根又长又直又坚挺的法棍，竟然同时感受到深冬的寒冷和命运的不公。  
“那么，一二三！开始吧！”

 

END.


End file.
